Usami Ichika
Là nhân vật chính của KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode là một học sinh trung học năm thứ hai, yêu đồ ngọt. Khi cô hớn hở hay hạnh phúc, cô nhảy xung quanh như một "chú thỏ". Dạng Pretty Cure của Ichika là Câu cửa miệng của cô là và . Lịch sử Tích cách Ichika là một cô gái trẻ luôn vui vẻ, thích đồ ngọt. Tuy nhiên, cô không phải là người giỏi nhất trong nấu ăn. Cô ấy có rất nhiều sự tự tin khi nói đến cách trang trí đồ ngọt và làm kẹo động vật. Khi cô ấy hoàn toàn hạnh phúc hay thực sự hớn hở, cô bước nhảy xung quanh giống như một "chú thỏ". Ngoại hình Ichika có mắt màu đỏ sẫm và mái tóc màu cam lượn sóng dài mà cô cô cột lên như một kiểu tóc hai bím với đồ cột tóc dâu tây. Cô mặc một chiếc váy màu hồng đơn giản với hai nút màu đỏ tươi trên mặt trước. Bên dưới váy, là vải màu hồng lượn sóng và áo sơ mi tay dài màu kem. Cô mang đôi vớ hình dâu tây được thiết kế dài tới mắt cá chân và đôi giày thể thao màu trắng với ren màu hồng. Tóc của Cure Whip dài tới đùi, màu hồng và thiết kế kiểu hai bím gợn sóng ở phần đuôi tóc. Cô có đôi tai thỏ trắng và một chiếc băng đô có hình chiếc bánh dâu tây trên đầu cô. Đôi mắt cô màu đỏ sẫm, cô mang đôi bông tai trắng mịn và một vòng cổ màu đỏ sẫm. Cô mặc một chiếc áo váy chủ yếu là màu trắng với một chiếc váy ba tầng. Trên ngực của cô là một chiếc nơ màu hồng đậm với một cái trâm hình dâu tây ở giữa và đằng sau nó là một tấm vải trắng. Quanh eo của cô là một dây thắt lưng màu hồng dày với bốn nút màu trắng trên mặt trước. Tay áo có màu trắng và phồng với một thứ tự xếp nếp. Lớp đầu tiên của váy của cô bồng bềnh và trắng, lớp thứ hai màu vàng nhạt với kim cương màu hồng và đỏ sẫm theo thứ tự xếp nếp, và lớp thứ ba là lớp xếp nếp trắng. Găng tay của cô màu trắng và đôi giày của cô dài tới mắt cá chân, màu hồng với một thiết kế chân thú màu trắng trên nó, và hai cục bông gòn trắng ở hai bên. Các mối quan hệ Cure Whip "Với một nụ cười tràn đầy năng lượng! Hãy · Cùng · Trộn Nó Lên Nào! Cure Whip! Đã hoàn thành! ' 元気と笑顔を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアホイップ！できあがり！ ''Genki to egao wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Hoippu! Dekiagari! là dạng Pretty Cure của Ichika. Biến hình Các đòn tấn công Ngữ nguyên học Bài hát Hợp ca Nhận xét Thư viện ảnh :Trang chính: Usami Ichika/Thư viện ảnh Tham khảo là một nhân vật chính của KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode là một học sinh trung học cơ sở năm thứ hai và rất yêu đồ ngọt. Khi cô cảm thấy phấn khích, cô thường nhảy xung quanh giống như một "chú thỏ". Ichika sau khi biến hình trở thành và cô dựa trên bánh kem dâu tây và thỏ. Câu cửa miệng của cô là và . History Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long wavy orange hair that she ties up into twin tails with strawberry hair ties. She wears a plain pink dress with two magenta buttons on the front. Underneath the dress, is wavy pink cloth and a cream colored long sleeved shirt. She has strawberry designed ankle length socks and white sneakers with pink laces. Cure Whip's hair is thigh length, pink and styled into wavier twin tails. She has white rabbit ears and a shortcake headband on her head. Her eyes are magenta, she wears fluffy white earrings and a magenta choker. She wears a mostly white dress with a three layered skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry brooch in the middle and behind it is some white cloth. Around her waist is a thick pink belt with four white buttons on the front. Her sleeves are white and puffy with a frilly trim. The first layer of her skirt is puffy and white, the second layer is pale yellow with pink diamond patterns and a frilly magenta trim, and the third layer is a white frilly layer. On the left side of her hip is a magenta bow with her transformation item on it. Her gloves are white and her boots are ankle length, pink with a white paw design on it, and white pompoms on the sides. Relationships Cure Whip "With an energetic smile! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Is Complete!" 元気と笑顔を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアホイップ！できあがり！ Genki to egao wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Hoippu! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichika. She transforms using the phrase "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!". Transformations Attacks Etymology Songs Duets Trivia *Ichika is the second lead Cure after Yumehara Nozomi whose surname doesn't start with the letters, M, H or A. Gallery :Main Page: Usami Ichika/Image Gallery References Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Thể_loại:Các nhân vật của KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode